One Year Separation
by Rina Aria
Summary: [Post True End of Xillia 2] One year had passed since the event in Land of Canaan. It had been one year since Jude had met Milla and vice versa. This one year of separation had certainly brought difference for them as Milla felt that Jude had been slowly but steadily left her behind. Could a wish-making to the star helps them? [Tanabata Day Special]


**Disclaimer: It's obvious I don't have Tales of Xillia, because it was properties of Bandai Namco.**

Hello everyone! It's been awhile since you last heard anything from me! I'm sorry for the long absence as I was busy in real life as well, with me just graduated from high school and the mess that came with it. I hope you will pray for my success so I could get into my desired college… or my mother will strangle me for sure… *sigh* saying it made me become depressed.

Anyway, you aren't here to hear my rambling so I will get straight to the point. I made this story in the same occasion as "A Wish At Tanabata Night", because yeah, today (at least in my place) is 7th July and it meant today is Tanabata! I just needed some reason though no matter how random it is lol. I'll cut the whole explanation here and now… **Rina Aria presents you "**_One Year Separation_**" in the event of Tanabata day~ For anyone who bothered to read this, please don't forget to do the ritual…**

**Read…**

**And…**

…**Review~ I think I need to look for a more original line for the next time.**

* * *

**Normal POV**

* * *

It had been awhile since the last time Jude felt nervous. Of course he admitted that he got nervous from time to time, but it was the first time he got very nervous his stomach turned upside down in response. Maybe it was because of the event today.

After the whole incident in Land of Canaan and the sudden shift of power in Elympios with Clanspia losing its leader, it was quite hard to pick up his own research **and **looking for volunteer at the same time. Clanspia is owned by Elle obviously as she was the only one left to maintain it, but Elle is still a kid, a brat if you used Alvin's words for it, so the management was mostly handled by the government of Elympios and the king of Rieze Maxia, namely Gaius but Rowen handled it most of the time.

It was good and all that, but it left Jude in the difficult condition as the mass was getting desperate. Somehow the information about his contract with Spyrite Maxwell was leaked and thus he was appointed as the lead researcher of Spyrite without his consent. Jude knew that what he did at that time, making contract with Maxwell, was something that came as pure coincidence as he thought he would be dead at the time if without the help of Milla, Milla Maxwell the current Lord of Spirit.

Jude only barely managed to complete the prototype of the new Spyrite after a lot of trial with him as the scapegoat and sometimes Elize who volunteered when she was in holiday. He at least got the fundamental right, so now it all depend on the amount of trust between human the spirit residing inside the Spirit Fossil. And coincidentally, today they decided to do a test for the prototype using a Greater Spirit fossil, Shadow to be exact. That's what the source of Jude's nervousness.

As he had already contracted with Maxwell, Elize who had a good affinity with Darkness Artes was chosen to try to create a contract with Shadow. Most of their gang, Leia who took the experiment as her material, Alvin who became Elize's guardian, Gaius and Rowen who became the sponsor, are present as well for safety purpose. But for them, they knew that making a contract with Greater Spirit is still dangerous even with safety precautions like this, Jude almost died as well.

"Hey Jude, why do you look so tense like that? You'll affect Elize you know," Alvin said as he smacked Jude's shoulders lightly.

Jude groaned slightly as he muttered, "Was it that obvious?"

"It was as obvious as the day. You had tried this stuff of yours and Elize had volunteered lots of time before. How would this one be different?" Alvin said with a relaxed tone.

He was then got hit on the head by a file from behind. Alvin groaned and turned around to see a quite angry Balan as he said, "That's why Elize-chan is very precious for us. And usually that kind of words was uttered before something went _wrong _my dear cousin."

"Geez, okay then, just lighten up," Alvin said before walking away to Leia who was looking all over the research team.

After he was gone Balan then added, "That's what I said to my cousin but Jude, you really need to lighten up just as he said. Elize had Teepo with her as well so you must be confident about your own work," before walking away to check on the other who would monitor the condition of the experiment.

"Will try it," Jude muttered without anyone he actually addressed to before looking at Elize who was examining the prototype booster for Spyrite. She actually looked calm because Elize believe in Jude who had poured all his time for this.

After few check-up, Rowen who brought the Spirit Fossil approached Elize and gave it to the girl. Elize muttered a thank you before she took her staff so she could focus better and attached the Spirit Fossil into the booster. She then closed her eyes as she poured her Mana into the booster and the one who monitored her condition became busy.

Elize is a prodigy, Jude admit that one, and her Mana output if she was with Teepo was certainly high and so she made the researcher from Elympios gulped at the display of her sheer power. After she was sure that the amount was enough she swung her staff to the side as she shouted, "Come, Shadow!"

As if there was a black hole, Elize's Mana excess disappeared from their sight and it was replaced by the figure of a spirit who merely stood few feet away from Elize. Everyone gasped at the sight of the Spirit, maybe except for Jude and Gaius, who had lost interest in those kinds of thing.

The Spirit had a woman appearance with dark hair that almost reached the floor and black dress that were torn in the area around her stomach, back and a little bit on her thigh. Her skin is dark purple befitting of her status as Greater Spirit of Darkness.

"That was one hell of an outer-worldly beauty," Alvin commented but quickly got a clean hit on the head by Leia who stood nearby. He turned to the girl who merely told him to shut his mouth since it was the important part.

"You are Shadow?" Elize asked although she knew that the answer is obvious. She merely didn't know what to say to the Greater Spirit.

Shadow opened her eyes and revealing her pair of golden eyes. She looked at Elize with blank expression as she replied, "Are you the one who called me here?" without even bothering to answer Elize's question.

Elize looked to Jude who instructed her to do some self-introduction first. What they wanted after all is a mutual understanding between both parties. Elize nodded before she replied, "Yes, I am Elize, Elize Lutus. Nice to meet you Shadow."

Shadow looked at Elize with her head tilted slightly before she replied, "Name me."

"Eh?" was the reaction of most of the people present there. They knew that Greater Spirit tend to get random, but this was one hell of randomness.

"I didn't like my affinity too much… and everyone had their own name so… name me as you wish," Shadow explained with even more random reason.

Jude facepalmed at this as he never thought that Shadow would have some sort of envy towards the other Greater Spirit. He knew though that he should have known better that the Greater Spirit has more quirk than what he could understand.

Elize was taken by surprise but she quickly thought up for a name and mentioned, "Then, Ageha. I think it suits you."

"Ageha…" Shadow –or rather- Ageha muttered as she judged Elize's naming skill.

She then nodded before she said, "Okay I will take it as my name. But, I have my own share of question as well Elize Lutus… where am I?" as she said the last part she crossed her arms in front of her chest and tilted her head to the side. Jude thought that Ageha had taken the denseness of Spirit to whole different level.

Elize panicked at it and because of that Teepo was the one who replied with, "This is Elympios, Ageha-neesan~" with the usual flirtatious voice as Teepo hogged Ageha's chest as if enjoying it.

"Te-Teepo!" Elize protested as she quickly pulled Teepo from Ageha since the doll was being rude.

Everyone else facepalmed since Ageha looked like she took no offense about what Teepo had done. Jude decided to step in as he said, "It's nice to meet you Ageha-san. Anyway, I'm sorry for interrupting, but what do you feel right now when you stood here? Did you feel any pain or anything else like that?"

Ageha turned to the side and looked to the Jude with her sleepy eyes. She innocently bobbed her head to the side before replying, "I didn't feel anything else except Elize Lutus pure wish to be my vessel. I did feel that I was summoned in quite different way than I was normally summoned… did something happen to me when I was sleeping?"

But before Jude or Elize replied, Ageha gasped and said, "Though Lord Maxwell, your appearance really had changed since the last time we met. I remember you looked older, longer beard, and white hair… but now you looked young…" as she walked around Jude and inspecting him from different angle.

"Could it be that spirits are generally very blunt?" Balan murmured as he looked at how Ageha watching Jude with great interest.

"But, judging by how she reacted, it looked like she didn't notice that she got turned into Spirit Fossil in the first place…" Leia added as she pointed her pen to Ageha who looked like she was a girl who lack sugar and just woke up after long hibernation.

"And I thought Muzét was the most dense, brick-headed, illogical spirit around…" Gaius muttered as he looked at the Greater Spirit of Darkness antic.

"But you love Muzét-san because of that right?" Rowen commented as he stroked his bread thoughtfully leaving Gaius no room for counterargument.

"Two… Maxwell… young and old… err, what happened? I was sleeping soundly and then Elize Lutus summoned me with a wish to form a pact… a pact…" Ageha muttered before she turned her attention back to Elize.

Before anyone could react, Ageha gripped both of Elize's hands with a weird enthusiasm as she said, "From now on I will live with Elize Lutus and support her as I could!"

It took most of the researcher and even Elize off-guard. Ageha quickly turned into a small ball of light and entered Elize's body without putting anymore defense. Jude quickly snapped from his trance and then looked at Elize before he asked, "How was she doing? Could you sense her around?"

Elize blinked once to process what Jude had asked her before putting down her staff. She took a minute of thinking before she replied, "Ageha is sleeping… I guess this experiment is success… I certainly formed a pact with the Greater Spirit of Darkness after all…"

Jude sighed before replying, "At least for now. We would like to check your health and all sort of examination afterwards. Could I ask you to talk with Ageha and maybe… understand her train of thought?"

"Yes, I was surprised that the so-called owner of Darkness is very lax like this but I will do my best!" Elize said with energetic tone as if the process of summoning the Spyrite didn't take a toll to her body at all. Maybe most of it was thanks to the surprising fact that Shadow (Ageha) is actually a peaceful Spirit like Undine.

Despite the weirdness of the summoned Greater Spirit, the team decided that it was a success. There were still check-up for Elize and how she handled the Spyrite of a Greater Spirit in Ageha's caliber since after all she _is _still a Greater Spirit. But even after a day worth of test, Elize never has shown any sign of misalignment even after she turned Teepo off.

Jude mentally sighed at the flood of report after the initial experiment the team he led had shown more enthusiasm and was looking all over for another Greater Spirit fossil. He would need to find an exceptional Artes user since the Greater Spirit needed someone with strong will to handle the negotiation and bend their ideal.

Jude decided to take it for the day and to continue his work in his own place. He wouldn't get anything done with the thanks-to-luck success of making a contract with Greater Spirit.

Out of habit, he took out the pendant that Milla had given him three years ago that served as his good luck charm. He examined it with great care and kissed it lightly as he whispered his love for the said spirit, hoping it would reach her somehow. It did the trick to renew his vigor as he created a mental plan for what he would do next.

Elize needed some rest since it wasn't everyday thing to summon a Greater Spirit air-head or not so he could take a day break or maybe two. He wanted to contact Ivar, who lately had a better relationship with him, so he could ask him to sniff out Aska spirit fossil. He chuckled at how his last encounter with him ended up with some fist exchange that which he won in the end.

The problem was simple actually and it looked like the only one thing they could fight it out. If that wasn't obvious enough, it was about Milla. Jude didn't believe that he still have the ability to get stubborn if it was about Milla though he knew that most of his world centered at the figure of the Lord of Spirit.

"_Stop thinking about my daughter for 24/7… you made me got a headache,_" said an all-too-familiar voice inside his head telling him to shut up.

Jude chuckled as he was used to it though he forgot to tell Elize that one thing about forming a pact with Greater Spirit is that the said spirit could annoy you 24/7. He was surprised when he noticed for the first time but now he had enjoyed the company of an older Maxwell inside his head.

"Are you sure it's not because Shadow mistaking me as you?" Jude asked innocently as he naturally mocked the Spirit inside his head.

"…" Maxwell didn't respond at that, meaning Jude had hit the right button in the former Maxwell.

He tried to not laugh at the memory of how Ageha said a lot of harsh comment about the Greater Spirit residing inside him with those innocent eyes that lack dirt. As he walked out of the research facility, Jude promptly asked, "_Was Shadow always like that? Asking the one who summon her for a new name I mean._"

"_I rarely met her and thus never understand her personal quirk. I just know that she tend to… 'Hibernate', though her power as a Spirit remained active. She was never interested in the whole fiasco that Chronos created so I found no real reason to be hostile,_" Maxwell replied with few pondering about the correct choice of words.

Jude knew that nothing could surprise him anymore if it involved the weird quirk that the Greater Spirit of Darkness had shown to them all. He mentally made a note that Ageha is just a sloth. He sighed since even Muzét is more active in the day and never skipped an hour of excitement.

But nonetheless he was glad that things still worked out in the end. Excluding the still active Greater Spirit they were already half-way through contracting the Greater Spirit. Maxwell had told him that Celsius would be reincarnating for few months, they still needed to calm Volt and look for Aska, if the bird had turned into fossil already.

"_Congratulations are still in order Jude Mathis. If Shadow had enough power to remain the way she is then your prototype is a success,_" Maxwell said again with a more tender tone that made Jude mentally cringe. The former Maxwell and tender personality never matched.

"Yes, thank you Maxwell…" Jude replied with no real vigor in his tone. He was looking up to the sky and albeit the dark cloud loomed on his head, he felt that the sky would be clear tomorrow.

He then felt a strange urge to go somewhere else instead of going back to his house and rest like what he had planned. He usually dismiss his instinct away, but somehow this time, he found himself dialed on of his acquaintance back in Rieze Maxia and asked the said person to book him a room for a night in Fennmont tomorrow.

* * *

Milla was, for the lack of words to describe it, bored. The flow of soul had been fixed and it was well-maintained after her last visit in Land of Canaan. Since the flow was fixed even with the general use of Spyrix, the death of Spirit was visibly lowered, nothing she couldn't handle without help.

But that left her to be bored out of her mind. She swore Muzét was definitely rubbing off on her. She rolled to the side and tried to think of something so she could pass the day with enough to do. She had done her training with the Four actually lecturing her about her combat power.

It was obvious she wasn't in the stage where she could mess with the dimension on her wish, but she was generally walking to that path, dimension manipulation. She was slightly sad though for being a 'dimension' since it meant she had no 'time' inside her. She found herself unable to change and generally couldn't sense the flow of time. She knew that she could just pass a hundred of years and still think of it as a year just passed and that was saddening her.

She knew what the reason was perfectly and was already come to term with it as if it was obvious. She knew she was meddling with human too much and was generally fond of them, a trait that was harmless to be precise. But, she found herself to be too fond of a certain human that had crossed path with hers, Jude.

She no longer could describe the inner turmoil she had as 'fond' anymore like how she had been from years ago. The right word to describe her feeling is 'love' and she had a bad case on that as well. Just by thinking about the feeling made her head full with no room to relax.

She knew that she was in a good term with Jude and she knew that they were particularly closer than anyone. But, Milla couldn't dismiss that it was just Jude thinking of her as a very good friend and his feeling isn't the same 'love' that she felt for him. She knew she was already half-crazy after their separation a year before in Land of Canaan.

Milla knew she is a Spirit. Jude knew he is a human. Jude accepted that Milla is the Lord of Spirit right now. But, Milla couldn't accept that she needed to be separated from Jude because of her position as Lord of Spirit. She wanted to meet him _badly_.

Let Chronos come to her realm with full intent of teaching her a lesson, she would still insist to go to the Human World. She no longer could count the sword she had broken during her training when the urge to fly to the human world passed her head.

In times like this she no longer feel the need of being proud of who she is. Muzét might be rubbing on her as well with how at the time like this she wanted to do nothing but lie around doing nothing. If Chronos or Origin were to see her being lazy like this, she knew she would listen to the endless preaching of the other two of Original Spirit.

Talking about those two, they were certainly had changed for the course of one year. Milla knew that she was still not in a good term with Chronos and neither side believed that it was necessary to be all friendly with each other. She gained some report from Rise who was buried in the depth of Land of Canaan that Chronos had became very amusing she couldn't help but play pranks on the Lord of Time.

From the girl story, Milla heard that sometimes Origin, yeah _**that**_Origin, also assisted her on some of her plan to mess with Chronos just for the sake of it. Milla was baffled at first but soon she found herself laughing at the news since now the rigid Spirit had learned some sense of humor. Milla mentally thought that Origin watched too much of Alvin way of making fun of everyone while Chronos was like Jude with Gaius face at how he was easily fell into it.

Milla curled up at the thought of Jude. Lately she was too busy and simply had no mean to know about how her beloved had been doing. Of course she heard from Rise from now and then that the research was going along smoothly despite the sudden shift of power in the human world, Elympios to be precise. After all a good leader like Bicksley, setting aside his extremist goal wouldn't be born overnight.

Of course she was happy and all that Jude's ideal world was slowly coming into reality, but the fact that Jude had walked far away out of her grasp made her lonely. She had felt it over the course of the journey especially when he would occasionally help her on her personal quest and vice versa. Jude is leaving her and she couldn't do anything about it.

'_I miss him so much…_' Milla thought as she thought about the smile that always kept her going forward as she knew that someone would have her back covered.

Of course Milla knew she could just meet him if she wanted to do it. But at the same time she couldn't do it for their sake. The first time they separated ways was quite peaceful except that she cried. The second time both didn't exchange any goodbyes and Milla was aware that Jude didn't look back to see her so he wouldn't stop her. If she appeared in front of him for the third time, they would say their farewell again, and somehow Jude stopped her, she had no confidence she could refuse it.

… And that would be a disaster.

The flow of soul was something that was kept in order by the three Original Spirits. Origin had the full control but Milla and Chronos contributed to stabilize it. That's why when Chronos messed around with the Alternate World, it turned into huge disaster fast. That's why she couldn't leave the Spirit World for a long time or else something similar to that would happen.

'_That's why I'm bad with farewells…_' Milla thought again as she twirled a lock of her hair.

"Then, why don't you just walk around without showing yourself?" a voice startled Milla completely that Milla even let out a visible gasp.

Milla looked up and found her sister who was floating happily on her. Muzét always able to catch her off-guard since most of the time she appeared when Milla's thought was pinned on Jude and her difference. But Milla merely acknowledged Muzét's presence by sitting up instead of lying down on the ground.

Muzét who had know how the chain of reaction that was normally occurred inside her sister head merely sat down beside her. Since Milla had realized her presence Muzét proceed on with her talk by saying, "It's healthy to come down time to time to just see his face. It's not like Jude would be there when you go down…"

"That's that but Muzét I didn't have enough ability to just come down, see him, and then go back. It was too difficult for me at this level…" Milla replied honestly since Muzét had long known about her change of fondness into love to Jude. It was basically the same with Muzét and Gaius. But Muzét had no actual need to remain in Spirit World so she could go back and forth without real trouble.

"Difficult in what exactly? Milla you had acquired the necessary ability and you had broken more swords since you long to see the human world the past few months. You obviously needed to do that before I make you go there!" Muzét replied with a firm tone as she held Milla's shoulders firmly.

"Somehow that sounded familiar…" Milla muttered lowly when she heard about how Muzét made her go to human world without her consent. (Remember how 'Just A Normal Visit' came to be lol)

"That's just your imagination! If you couldn't visit Jude then at least walk around Rieze Maxia for a little bit to clear your head. Jude is staying in Elympios after all," Muzét added and doing the last considerate word to make her sister leaves the Spirit World even just for a day.

Milla who couldn't counterargument her sister merely sighed. She wasn't one to make her sister looked helpless and she knew that she needed to satisfy her curiosity at certain level. She needed to avoid a place where an important people know her face and could hear her from a mile away so Nia Khera is immediately crossed. She didn't think she could hide from Driselle so she crossed Sharilton as well. Lu Rondo is immediately crossed since Leia's parents and Jude's parents are there. It still left her plenty of choices to choose from.

Milla let out a defeated sigh and decided that she should just play along and said, "Okay then. Tomorrow I will be leaving for a bit. Could I trust you on handling this side Muzét?"

Muzét smiled happily and with almost too cheerful voice she said, "Certainly!"

* * *

Milla had told the Four to leave her alone for the time she was in the human world. She heard a lot of complains coming from them, but they finally decided to just obey. They should have known that the situation turned out very dire, most likely she would summon them, like it or not.

They did a brief exchange of words especially with Milla emphasizing that the Spirit World should remain intact when she came back. The Four couldn't help but cringed at this since they were the one who would mess the terrain more often than not. Muzét told Milla that she would 'discipline' naughty Spirit without mercy so she should rest assured. That certainly was very scary sight as somehow shadow was casted on Muzét's face.

Milla then entered the gap of dimension she created herself to reach the human world. The journey was rather short unlike how she got sucked in the hole that first brought her to Elympios and since she certainly could choose where to land as well.

She decided to land in Fezebel Marsh since aside from herself and few monsters here and there, no one in their right mind would enter the Marsh. She felt a little bit dizzy since it was the first time she materialized herself without the help of other. But nonetheless it was a safe landing.

Milla decided to try slaughtering some poor monsters who managed to meet with her eyes before she entered Fennmont with good amount of money at hand. She knew she was too eye-catching with her Spirit clothes so she needed some more normal clothes. She didn't know that she was normally eye-catching with her absurd long hair and her beauty. (I sometimes wonder how she washes her hair)

It had been a year since she last visited the city that became the first place she met with Jude. That time was certainly a disaster, but now she could look upon it with a smile. After all, she was grateful about that meeting. Sometimes she would think about 'what if-' situation if that one event didn't happen. She had a lot of possibilities thought up just because she was bored out of her mind, but every one of it didn't please her all that much. She was content of meeting with Jude.

Milla decided to stop by at some random clothes shop and she quickly looked at the display. She had no experience in fashion and ended up taking more times than necessary to choose one albeit with the help of the shop keeper.

Milla could care less about her choice of clothes right now and after she paid the right sum of money for it, she decided she could take some food tour around the city. As she walked around she was reminded about how her journey always prevents her from strolling around doing nothing in particular. She visited this city often but never managed to savor the beauty of the city since she needed to move around fast.

When she realized it herself, her feet had taken her to the place she first met with Jude. There were no more holes in the sewer that she made of course, but it still brings back memories. After all this place was the exact place her eyes met with Jude.

Milla chuckled at the memory. She was amused at the 'she' from 3 years ago who without thinking twice attacked Jude with Undine. Jude had confronted her about that one incident before they first met Alternate Aska from Alternate Laforte. She was still bothered at how Ludger thought that they were quarreling.

Now Milla was laughing at how silly she had been before. She misunderstood a lot of things and at the time she didn't even realize how she created trouble for Jude. She smiled fondly at the thought. Even when she misunderstood and created trouble, Jude would always be there and support her.

'_I really do want to meet him…_' Milla thought as she looked up to the sky.

The memory of their quest with Celsius came to her mind. In this very city, the Spirit told her about a charm to make your wish come true. Now Milla had a wish that she wanted to come true and that is to meet Jude once more. She didn't know how she would say her farewell, but right now she wanted to meet Jude badly.

Milla clasped her hands together and pulled it close to her face. Softly she whispered her wish to meet Jude once more. She wanted to meet Jude once more. She wanted to…

"Milla!"

Milla looked up and turned her head to the source of voice who called for her. When her eyes met with that person, she tensed up and couldn't do anything but stand.

She… meets Jude once more.

* * *

"Milla!"

Jude shouted unconsciously as he saw the figure of Milla standing near Laforte Research Center. He came to the city on pure instinct and went to the Research Center even when he had nothing to do by pure instinct as well. He never knew that he would meet Milla there.

Jude saw that Milla certainly realized him and he knew that she wondered why he was here of all places. Jude wanted to know why Milla was here as well but he pushed the question to the back of his mind. What was in front of his eyes is the figure of the one he had long to meet and he unconsciously broke into run so he could close their distance.

He only stopped when they were just a step away from each other. Jude realized that his eyes now were in line with Milla. Now he had no need to look up since right now they have the same height.

Jude was catching his breath after he ran from the inn all the way to this place when Milla finally opened her mouth and said, "Jude…" with a tone that Jude couldn't recognize since he never heard Milla used this tone.

Their eyes locked with each other looking for the answer that they seek. They looked for the reason why they met tonight in this place and why they weren't in their designated place. Both knew that they weren't supposed to be here tonight but both feel the need to come here tonight as well.

A brief moment later, Jude broke the stillness between them by closing the one step gap and pulled Milla to his embrace. It was a movement of pure instinct but he felt that it was the right thing to do. It was what he wanted to do for one year since their separation.

Milla was stunned, for the lack of better words for it, when he felt Jude's hands on her back. It was the first time Jude ever hugged her since usually he would just hold her hands. She wanted to break free but at the same time she was comfortable with their position right now.

Her heartbeat accelerated visibly but she was comfortable with it since it felt pleasant. Milla returned the hug and clutched Jude's shirt tightly. When she took a breath she took the scent of Jude's cologne with it as well. Combined with her accelerated heartbeat, the scent made her dizzy in a good way and she tightened her grip on Jude.

They remained that way for few minutes without saying anything. All voiced questions were pushed to the back of their mind and both merely enjoyed their moment of closeness right now. Both missed each other _badly_.

"Jude…"

"Milla…"

Both said at the same time in synch that they both looked up. They opened their mouth at the same time but quickly closed it since they couldn't think of any words to say. They merely tightened the grips on each other without saying anything.

"I wanted to see you…" Milla muttered first after a brief moment of silence.

Jude was visibly surprised since he didn't think that Milla would miss him as well. He smiled gently before replying with, "I wanted to see you too…"

Now it was Milla's turn to get surprised. She felt her face became hot and then asked, "Then why you are here? What about your research?"

Jude chuckled at how he literally flew here without thinking twice about the risk. Jude then turned Milla's question back to her by saying, "I was on break but again, why you are here Milla?"

Milla turned silent at that. She had no particular reason and their meeting was completely coincidental. How she should answer to Jude's question? At first she wanted to avoid Jude after all but now she couldn't avoid him because she wanted to meet him.

"Muzét forced me to take a walk in the human world… and somehow I wanted to see this place. This is the place where we first met after all," Milla replied though she hesitated at some parts.

Jude let Milla go before turning his head to the side and saw the entrance to the underground of Laforte research center. He sighed a little bit before he said, "Funny I guess that the reason why I ran straight here is because I thought I could meet you here…"

Milla blinked and looked at Jude with innocent eyes as if questioning what he meant with what he was talking about. Jude merely smiled before he said, "And I did meet you here… I'm so glad…" and then he hugged Milla once more as if afraid of losing her.

"Jude…" Milla muttered in response since she didn't know what to say. She merely buried her face on Jude's shoulders as she inhaled his scent.

Somehow as she listening to Jude's voice saying how he wanted to meet her, Milla felt the urge to say that she love him. She felt like she wanted to stay with him forever… if it was impossible then she wanted to be bound with him.

But she knew if her feeling wasn't reciprocated, their link would be shattered and she couldn't see Jude anymore like how she was used to. That thought scares her so much as she didn't want to be separated from him.

Jude also felt the same. It was a rarity for him to meet with Milla and he didn't want to waste the chance. But if he said it now, how would Milla react? He knew they were close, still close even now but this thing he wanted to say might create a distance between them so it was a gamble.

'_I wonder how to bring it up…_' Jude thought as he tried to make an opening for him to tell Milla his feeling. He had vowed to himself that the next time he met Milla he would make sure Milla know his feeling.

Jude let Milla go before he asked, "Say Milla, what were you doing before I showed up?"

Milla let go of Jude's shirt and now was gripping his hands. She tilted her head before she said, "I'm remembering about the charm Celsius told us before? She told us about wish-granting charm before so I thought it might be nice if my wish became true as well…"

Jude smiled and then looked upwards to see the stars shining brightly. He then said, "Did it come true then?"

"Yes… I wished that I could meet you again after all," Milla replied honestly without noticing how awkward her answer was.

Jude face flushed red. He was flattered and at the same time he was happy about it. He then closed his eyes before he said, "Well, I think I would make a wish as well then…"

Milla blinked once and then twice. She then tilted her head to the side before she asked, "So, what is your wish then Jude?"

Jude smiled slightly as if hesitating before he replied with, "Well, I will tell you if it was granted. But before that Milla… did you have time right now?"

Milla didn't understand why Jude tried to change the conversation topic. But maybe there was something else that she didn't know and for now she shouldn't mind it too much. Since she had no particular reason to pursue Jude's wish, Milla decided to go along and said, "I am for now. Did you have somewhere else to go then?"

Jude smiled sheepishly before grabbing Milla's hands. As he gazed at Milla's figure he was glad that she didn't pursue his little secret further. After all, his wish was something that involved Milla in it so he was slightly troubled on how to put it.

"Well, I wanted to show you something. We were very busy before that I never got the chance to show you that. To make it short, it is my secret place," Jude replied with a small smile on his face. He was actually thinking about it in the spur of the moment though it was true he actually wanted to show Milla that since long.

"Secret… place?" Milla replayed with evident questioning tone in her voice.

Jude merely chuckled and pulled Milla along without waiting for Milla to answer his proposal. Milla decided to keep quiet since she believes in Jude so there is no need for her to feel suspicious.

* * *

After quite a long walks and some stair climbing, Jude finally stopped in front of the door near the top floor of a building that she didn't know. She wanted to question Jude about the door since there is a sign mentioning 'No Entry' on the door but Jude beat her by opening the door as if the sign was never there.

Jude looked to Milla and led her into the rooftop as he said, "We're here. Look over there." with his index finger pointing at the Orda Palace.

Milla turned her attention according to Jude's direction and visibly gasped. She had forgotten that she wasn't alone as she ran straight to the railing and watched the scenery in front of her. She knew that the night view in Fennmont is very amazing, but it was the first time she realized that it still could get even more beautiful.

From atop the building, Milla could see the light of spirit lamp along the read with the people walking around as if there is a festival. As she gazed at Orda Palace, she could see how the spirit lamp lit the Palace in vivid yet soft light that it was breathtaking. The sky is clear tonight as well as it only boosted the beauty of the city that gained the title 'Spirit-lit Seat of Kings'.

"It's beautiful…" Milla muttered as she gazed tenderly at the scenery in front of her.

Jude merely chuckled as he walked to Milla's side. He knew that Milla had forgotten about his existence for split seconds, since he knew the best at how Milla was a very curious individual. He was glad that he could see Milla smiling again at what he told her.

Milla who finally realized that Jude is there quickly turned to the side to see Jude placed his hands on the railing. She was thankful to Jude for showing her this scenery and so she said, "Thank you Jude. I really love it."

Jude smiled and grabbed Milla's right hand as he replied, "Anything for you Milla."

Milla was flattered but merely replied with a smile of her own. They remained in silence with their hands still linked until Jude broke the ice by saying, "Anyway, today I didn't feel the Four with you. Is there something wrong between you guys?"

Milla giggled lightly before she replied, "I just wanted to be left alone for a little bit. I couldn't sense Father inside you as well. I thought you couldn't terminate a pact before you died…"

Jude tilted his head and lightly called for Maxwell. After three tries he gave up since it looked like the former Lord of Spirit was away. It wasn't for the first time so Jude merely replied, "Maybe he was waking Ageha up. He told me that she was quite a sloth."

Milla looked to Jude with an expression that was a mix of jealousy, surprise, and wonder with the latter two being the dominant parts. She then asked Jude with one word and that is, "Ageha?"

Jude looked to Milla with a small smile and trouble face. He scratched his cheek lightly as he replied, "Ageha Shadow… the Greater Spirit of Darkness. Yesterday we do an experiment to summon her Spyrite self with Elize as the contractor. When Ageha first appeared she told Elize to name her and Elize called her Ageha. The rest was something unpredictable since I didn't expect for Ageha to act like Muzét but with more laziness in it. I guess that if she could still be a sloth… I guess the Spyrite worked."

Milla let out an 'Ah' sound before turning back to the scenery. She was glad that Ageha is just the Greater Spirit of Darkness. She had heard from the Four about their counter-part from Chronos alignment and they all agreed that Shadow is similar to Undine in their love at peace and tranquility but with Shadow being lazier since the Spirit is the ruler of Night.

A smile was plastered on her face when she realized that Jude had managed to summon Shadow and it meant his goal would soon become reality. It saddened her that Jude would go far away but she was still happy for him since the world Jude envisioned is the same world she wished to come true. She then softly said, "Congratulation Jude… you had become closer to your goal now."

Jude laughed lightly and shook his head though he doubt Milla realized it since her eyes were fixated on the scenery. Jude decided that it might be the right time and intertwined his fingers with Milla, making the Lord of Spirit flinch a little due to surprise. When Milla turned around Jude opened his mouth to say, "No… I still have a long way to go Milla. I was just lucky that Ageha is a peaceful Spirit. It would be different if I started with Volt, for example."

Milla gaze landed on Jude's sad eyes and she found herself gripping Jude back as she said, "No Jude, it wasn't just because of luck. Your research is the real thing! If without your help to keep going at Spyrite I'm sure the flow of soul would be disturbed right now."

Jude was surprised since Milla had turned emotional all of sudden, something he never see before. He merely blinked when Milla continued, "Jude, we as the being born from Mana… we couldn't lie, because Mana is honest. That's why Jude, believe in me who believe in you… your research is a success… and the world changed because of your effort Jude…"

Jude was shocked when he saw tears building up on the corner of Milla's eyes. He quickly took out his handkerchief and erased Milla's tears only to have it flow freely. He could feel that Milla is trembling on his touch as if she was bottling her emotion. With a sad tone Jude asked, "Why you are crying Milla?"

Milla right now could care less about her tears. She couldn't hold it anymore. She wanted to tell Jude everything. She wanted him to know how she was scared of how they were so different. Indeed right now they are close but Milla felt like Jude had left her behind. But at the same time she was happy, she was elated about Jude's success.

"It was because I'm happy… I'm happy but… I'm scared. We are two different being with two different lifespan… someday you will leave me for sure. No, even now you were very far away from my reach… It couldn't be helped… I know it couldn't be helped but… I… I'm lonely…" Milla said as she gripped Jude's hands on her faces tightly for her support.

"Milla…"

"Just like Milla Kresnik and Maxwell… Celsius and Prof. Hao… Spirit and Human… someday we will be also like them… there is no story where Spirit and Human would end up happy! That's why I'm scared… I knew that I longed for you more than I could handle… That's why I couldn't handle how you left me behind…" Milla concluded as she looked down. She knew that if Jude heard this, he would hate her for sure. But she couldn't stop saying what she felt for the past one year when her eyes met with him. She couldn't lie to herself or other as a being of pure Mana…

Jude was stunned and found that he was staring blankly at Milla as she poured all her worries into him. He wasn't dumb enough and he knew that what Milla had said hold some truth in it. There is no fairytale for a relationship between Human and Spirit. They were fated to separate no matter what because of their different time.

Jude bit his bottom lips in anger that was directed to his own self. He felt stupid for thinking that he needed to prepare himself before telling Milla his feeling. He never realized that Milla was unsecure about their standing more than anyone else. He felt stupid for not understanding this…

When Jude realized it, he had pulled Milla closer to him and pressed his lips firmly with Milla's own. Jude could sense that Milla tensed when he kissed her but did nothing to push him away. Jude pulled Milla tightly as if wishing for their gap to leave.

When Jude pulled back, Milla opened her mouth and said, "Ju-" but before she finished, Jude had kissed her once more with even more passion this time.

Using his chance when Milla was surprised about what he had done, Jude inserted his tongue inside Milla. He could care less about how Milla would beat him as his tongue danced feverishly with Milla's own. When he opened his eyes, his amber eyes met with Milla's magenta one, and Jude could notice that Milla was confused at what he wanted to say to her.

Jude pulled his mouth away from Milla as the tip of his tongue was connected with Milla by a thin line of saliva. Both were breathing heavily though Milla looked at Jude with questioning eyes. Jude knew that Milla was, obviously, didn't know what a kiss meant. It still did the trick to make Milla stopped saying sad things that made her hurt.

Jun inhaled deeply and as he gazed straight to Milla he muttered, "I love you Milla… that's what made me keep going on until now and from now on as well."

Milla was obviously surprised since she never knew that Jude felt the same. She opened her mouth only to close it again because she felt that Jude still wanted to say more. Jude looked at Milla before hugging her again.

"Having you right by my side… being able to touch you like this made me happy. That's why Milla… don't hurt yourself like that… I love you… I won't let our bond end like them… If fate wouldn't let us together then I will create it myself. That's why Milla… please don't cry…" Jude muttered as he desperately clung on Milla who only sobbing right now.

"Jude… I…"

"It's okay… everything will be okay… If you think I left you alone, tell me and I will bring you along…"

Milla was stunned to silence when she heard that. Jude's voice and words had reassured her so much she cuddled on Jude even more. She couldn't help it because she felt like she was so close with Jude right now. Jude wasn't in a place far away from her. He was right here by her side.

Jude let out a relieved sigh as he felt Milla had calmed down. It really was weird for him how Milla always managed to make him got worked up over small things. Right now he could pick up the scent of rose that Milla had and also her hair was so soft when he touched it.

"Jude… I love you as well…" Milla muttered suddenly as she let her head rest on Jude's shoulders, content with where she stood.

Jude was slightly surprised but he was glad that Milla felt the same as him. He then softly muttered, "Yeah… I love you too Milla…"

"Don't leave me alone…"

"Yeah… if I did then as I said before, said it and I will bring you along…"

"Right now we are together right…"

"Yeah… from now on… and always in the future…"

"Jude… just now what did you do to me?" Milla finally asked as she looked to the Jude with pure curiosity brimming inside her eyes.

Jude laughed lightly since he had forgotten to tell Milla about what he had done. He remembered that Milla accepted most of it even without knowing and it was pretty amusing somehow. He placed a hand over Milla's cheek before he asked, "That is a 'kiss' Milla… the kiss itself is… well, you get the gist on what I had done to you before. Basically, it was one of way to convey your feeling. Just in case you mistaken it, a kiss in cheek was a friendly one. Do you hate it?"

Milla was surprised about the sudden question Jude threw in the end of his explanation. She actually understood what Jude was talking about but about whether she hated it or not was surprising. She didn't want to create any misunderstanding so she straightly replied, "I understand and Jude… if it is you there is no way I will hate it… in fact it was… pleasant. I wouldn't mind it if you kissed me again anytime soon…"

Jude chuckled since he simply wanted to ask about it. As he gazed tenderly to Milla he said, "It looked like my wish had been granted as well…"

Milla looked to Jude since she just remembered that Jude had created a wish as well before. Jude smiled since he knew that Milla wanted to know the content of his wish. As he inched closer to Milla he said, "I wished that my proposal will success… that's why Milla, will you marry me?"

Milla was surprised though this time she actually understands what this marriage stuff Jude was saying was. As she clutched Jude's hand on her cheeks tightly, she murmured, "Yes… I'm glad that your wish becomes true as well Jude…"

* * *

It really was in the borderline this time… ah, I almost brought the rating up with the confession part. But anyway, I was glad that it was finally finished, on time as well~ I didn't think that this was particularly sweet but I tried to make it sweet. The theme for this story is 'separation' and how it would affect Jude and Milla. Milla had her personality change 180 degrees that I wanted to bury myself under the ground.

This time I didn't mention anything about Tanabata itself and more about the star. I was in love with Jude episode 5 since god damn it, that episode is as sweet as sugar cube with honey poured on it! Well, I won't leak anything to you about it so just… wait for the NA release for it okay~

**And right now Rina Aria would take her leave! See you again~ *poof!***


End file.
